


Good Sparks

by Yuuki Miyaka (thegreatwordologist)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/Yuuki%20Miyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi discovers what impact differences can have in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Sparks

The differences nearly drove them apart.

In the months following Weiß's breakup, Nagi worked calmly, keeping tabs on all places Ken might go to for a job. He finally struck gold at a small high school outside of Tokyo, where Ken had managed to land a job as the physical education teacher. Nagi wondered, as he dug through the paperwork to find out any further personal information, such as address or phone number, whether the position felt demeaning to a man who had once been a celebrated professional athlete. Then again, he mused as he printed out all the information he could find, the man had also once been a professional killer. He imagined such things took something out of one's ego.

He showed up on Ken's front step, bags in hand and a matter-of-fact expression on his face as he informed Ken of his feelings. And, too stunned to stammer more than a few words, Ken had let him in. (Nagi knew that it would happen; it was, after all, Brad's prediction that the bold move would work that led him ot even consider it.) And thus, things had started. 

Surprisingly, given the rather unromantic beginning to their relationship, they did, in fact, settle into a rather nice day-to-day routine. And once Ken got over the concept that Nagi could kill him with a thought, he calmed remarkably, even relaxing enough to tease once he realized that Nagi not only didn't mind the teasing, but welcomed it. So daily life became commonplace for them, easily taken for granted. And they did.

There were so few similarities between them - Ken with his football and his hot-temper and his energy, and Nagi with his hacking and his calculation and his solemnity. As the months went by, habits that had once seemed adorable became frustrating. Ken hated that Nagi tended to prefer nights, spending time on his computer. And Nagi hated that Ken was a morning person, up and out the door before 8 and usually trying to drag Nagi along, in order to get him 'healthy'. He never outright threatened it, but more than once, Nagi had considered packing his bags and going back to Crawford. The only reason he said nothing was because he was a little afraid that maybe, just maybe, Ken would cheer him on if he did, rather than regretting it.

Their fights were vicious, full of flung jibes and cold words that cut to the bone, leaving each shaken and uncertain. But they would also work past the feelings, eventually crawling out of their shells to sit down together, talking calmly where they'd once been ranting. They had to _talk_ past those differences, to work through the feelings of anger and resentment, until they finally found common ground to meet on. Similarities might've contributed to the misunderstandings, to the idea that they could just assume they each felt the same way about something, when in fact, they didn't. But they weren't similar, and never had been.

It was the differences that kept them together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a writing challenge on Livejournal. You can find the livejournal comm here:
> 
> http://5trueloves.livejournal.com


End file.
